Got Milk?
by Poohdog
Summary: You STILL drink right from the carton. A late night encounter between two returning xmen turns into a four way conversation about what has happened between leaving Xavier's and coming back again.  Kurtty, Oneshot


**I know, I know I should probably go and finish my other story but I wanted to write out this one for some reason. I should probably stay away from ships but I like Kurtty so sue me (please don't. I have very little money!) Anyway, I don't own anything that Marvel or the WB owns.**

"I knew it! You _still_ drink right from the carton!"

"Kurt! I was like gonna like finish like the whole thing," Kitty laughed in reply as she glared playfully at the fuzzy mutant in front of her.

"Even you didn't say 'like' that much," Kurt told her.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked. She raised one eyebrow and leaned slightly towards him. He was sitting in his common half-crouching position on the table. "'Cause I remember saying it, like, a lot," she smirked, leaning even closer tucking a strand of her hair that was covering her eyes behind her ear. He leaned in nearer to her but at last minute she pulled back and reached for the milk, taking another drink.

Kurt sighed, giving an exaggerated blink, the closest he could come to rolling his eyes since his eyes had turned fully yellow during his senior year. Kitty got the message and laughed, glad she had mostly swallowed already. Her nose stung enough as it was with the small droplets that had traveled up her airway.

"You do know that's like making-out with everyone who drinks from the milk jug from now on."

"Well Piotr is a regular hunk," Kitty informed him as she got up and headed for the cookie jar. "And Scott-" she heard a bamf behind her and looked up to see Kurt crouching on the counter as she reached into the cookie jar. "Scott isn't halfway bad looking you know," she went on as if Kurt had never moved. "I admit Hank is a little old for me but Bobby-"

Kurt leaned down from the counter and kissed her on the forehead. Kitty laughed as she stepped back and rolled her eyes, smiling. "Cookie?" she asked, handing him one of the two in her hand.

"You didn't make them, did you?" he asked warily.

"Nope. I don't know who did." Kurt seemed satisfied with this answer as he took a bite and then jumped down from the counter as Kitty began to walk toward the table and the carton of milk. She was lifting the carton to take another drink to wash down her second bite of the cookie when Kurt pulled it from her hands.

"No, Kitty-Kitty. We're going to teach you how to drink from a glass," he instructed, placing one down on the table. "Step one, pour the milk into the glass." He dramatically picked up the carton and showed it off before beginning to pour it out into the glass. Kitty gave him silent applause and he bowed. "Now, step two, take a drink."

"Take a drink," Kitty mocked, reaching out for the milk carton. Kurt grabbed her wrist.

"No, from a cup," Kurt said slowly, demonstrating the correct drinking procedure.

"From a cup," Kitty repeated, grabbing Kurt's cup and drinking from it. She leaned forward again and Kurt was leaning toward her. Her lips were on the cup though it wasn't at all tilted. A smirk lit up her face as her eyes met Kurt's over the top of the glass. Slowly she put the glass on the table again as their faces drew nearer. She could decipher the individual hairs on his face. Her eyes closed as their lips grew close to touching.

"You may not be students anymore but some of the rules still haven't changed," someone interrupted. Kitty pulled back and Kurt nearly lost his balance but managed to regain it at last minute and brought himself back up to the position he had started in.

"Jean!" Kitty said, startled.

"Hello Kitty," she replied and then walked over and leaned against the counter. "Kurt. What are you guys doing up?"

"I woke up and was hungry. I slept through dinner because of jet lag, remember?" Kitty told her. "Then Kurt just showed up here because- well because he's Kurt."

"Because he's always hungry?" Jean suggested, turning around and getting into the cookie jar herself.

"Exactly," Kitty answered.

"Seems like fairly good reasoning to me," Kurt agreed. "Pass me one of those please Jean?"

"You already had one," Kitty reminded him.

"I'm still hungry."

"So has the professor talked to you guys about what subjects you'll be teaching?" Jean asked, interrupting the stare down between the two mutants.

"Oh any computer classes if people are interested and some upper math," Kitty told her. "It seems so odd that I'm going to teach here." She walked over toward Jean and pulled herself up on counters in the corner, leaning against the cupboards. Kurt remained crouching on the table.

"Ironically he thought I should teach English," Kurt laughed. "I think he was just running low on subjects." Jean laughed as well.

"I should hope you do have a good grasp of the language by now Kurt," she told him.

"I can't offer a guarantee on that," Kitty told her. "He still slips up from time to time."

"I do not."

"You do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Children," Jean laughed, shaking her head.

"Half-pint? Elf? That you?" someone asked, coming to the doorway. The trio in the kitchen looked up.

"Logan!" Kitty squealed, hurrying forward and hugging him.

"Must be half-pint," he said gruffly.

"You came back," Jean stated.

"Hope you didn't have to read my mind to figure that one out, Red," he replied. "Yeah the professor got word to me that the school was opening its doors to more kids. Decided to come and help out for the time being, drop in on Laura. I didn't know you two were coming back," he said, directing his last statement toward Kurt and Kitty. "Thought you two had gone after graduation, off to the real world."

"We both got homesick," Kitty said simply. Kurt nodded.

"I know the feeling. I left about a year after you graduated," he said, nodding at Kitty who was a year younger than Kurt. "Not that I'm staying forever mind you. Just thought I'd lend a hand for a while. What have you all been up to anyway? I heard Scott say you two had a daughter now?" he asked Jean.

Jean smiled. "Rachel. She's two now."

"What about you two? I don't even know where you went after you left here," Logan asked of Kurt and Kitty.

"Well we both ended up going to Britain to study for a while as it turns out," Kitty started. "Along with Piotr too. Anyway-"

"Mommy?" a small voice interrupted the conversation as a fifth person entered the room. The girl who came toddling in had tears in her brown eyes as her two toes curled underneath each other. Her brown hair was still fine and thin but managed to brush at the shoulders of her pink nightshirt that stopped at her blue knees and elbows. "I hadda bad dweam," she stated, her tears beginning to fall. Kurt, who was nearest to the doorway, stood up on the ground and reached down to pick up the small girl. She buried her head in his chest.

"To make a long story short," Kitty told him. "This is our oldest, Gabrielle." Logan stared between Kurt and Kitty for a moment. His eyes finally caught on Gabi in Kurt's arms. Her head was still against his chest and Kurt was rubbing her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"I need to stay away less," Logan grumbled and then moved toward the refrigerator.

"Want some milk?" Jean asked him, pointing at the carton. Logan raised an eye brow as he rummaged through to the back of the refrigerator.

"It's still here," he said as he pulled a bottle of beer from the back.

"Well, I want some," Jean said and poured herself a glass of milk.

"What happened to Piotr and Scott?" Kurt asked Kitty over the top of Gabi's head. Kitty glared at him good-naturedly and then walked in his direction.

"I'm going to bed. You can stay here and exchange spit with Logan if you like to make things even. There's a whole other jug in the refrigerator," she told him and then took Gabi from his arms and walked from the room.

"Care to explain?" Logan asked gruffly, giving Kurt a suspicious look.

"Do I want to know?" Jean asked, her face twisting in disgust as she looked at the milk carton in front of her.

"Good-night," Kurt replied and then bamfed from the room.


End file.
